Home or office trash receptacles or containers are commonly utilized in combination with disposable trash bags which are inserted into the containers as liners. When the trash bag in a container is filled, it is removed and replaced with a clean, empty bag. However, boxes or rolls of clean bags are usually stored in different locations or even different rooms than the trash container itself. This requires the user to search for and locate the replacement bags and return a single bag to the trash container. In addition, it is common to store extra trash bags in the bottom of the container, under the bag which is being filled with trash. In this case, the user must reach into a usually dirty container and pull out a single bag. This is not only unsanitary, but is also sometimes difficult, since most bags today come in a roll or compact package and they are connected by perforations. As a result, a single bag must be manually ripped from the roller or package and the remaining bags dropped into the container. Storing unused bags in a trash container also has the disadvantage of taking up space in the container, making it necessary to change bags more often.
There have been various attempts to incorporate trash bags within trash containers, with less than stellar results. Prior trash bag container combinations, see, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,979, 5,704,511, 6,193,095, 6,568,555, 7,168,591, 7,395,990, and 7,422,126, have one or more significant disadvantages. Most of these prior trash bag container systems do not have adequate trash bag guide means or any practical means to separate bags located in the container. Many prior art systems are difficult to load, have a multitude of parts, are too complicated to operate efficiently, or just plain do not work. It is not surprising then, that no trash bag container system is currently being successfully sold on the market today.